Non-dits
by Eiji Haruna
Summary: L'accident de Rin lors d'une mission élémentaire va totalement chambouler la relation qu'il entretient avec son cadet.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Non-dits.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Kazue Kato.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** RinxYukio.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

- Prends le chemin de droite, je vais à gauche. Si tu le repères, libères un peu d'énergie, je te retrouverai.

- On ne devrait pas se séparer Yukio, ce n'est pas prudent.

- Non mais je rêve, c'est toi qui me fais la morale maintenant ? C'est le monde à l'envers.

- Je ne te fais pas la morale, dit Rin dans un soupir. C'est juste que je ne suis pas tranquille lorsque je ne te vois pas.

- Arrête ça, je suis exorciste depuis bien plus longtemps que toi donc tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Et puis de ce qu'on a entendu ce n'est qu'un démon inférieur, juste une formalité, alors fais ce que je te dis pour une fois et va là-bas.

- C'est bon calme toi.

Ne voulant énerver Yukio plus qu'il ne semblait l'être ces derniers temps, son frère se décida donc à emprunter le chemin qui lui était indiqué. Il se retourna après quelques pas, voulant s'assurer que son cadet s'était lui-même avancé, avant de le suivre en catimini. Il était hors de question qu'il lâche son jumeau quitte à se faire engueuler pendant un quart d'heure si celui-ci le remarquait.

Il avança ainsi sur la pointe des pieds, prenant néanmoins toujours soin de laisser une certaine distance entre eux. Ils suivirent le chemin pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Rin se stoppe mortifié. Il avait en effet shooté dans un caillou, qui n'avait absolument rien à foutre là d'ailleurs, faisant se répercuter le son des rebonds dans le couloir glacé. Il fit la grimace en entendant les pas de Yukio se rapprocher et ne chercha même pas à se cacher sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune dissimulation possible. Il déglutit en apercevant son frère apparaître à l'angle du mur et grimaça en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je…c'était un cul de sac, mentit l'ainé

- Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? Ça commence à bien faire. Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je te dis, comment veux-tu que notre équipe fonctionne si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ?

- Je pourrais très bien te dire la même chose. Tu ne prends jamais en compte ce que je te dis, on fait toujours comme tu l'as décidé. Si nous sommes réellement une équipe je devrais avoir mon mot à dire et pourtant ce n'est jamais le cas.

- J'ai bien plus d'expérience que toi et il est bien connu que tu es impulsif et immature alors fais ce que…

- Attention !

Yukio ne comprit pas la réaction de son frère qui ne tint pas compte de ses paroles et se jeta sur lui pour le rejeter violemment au sol. Poussant un grognement de douleur, il releva la tête avec colère vers son ainé avant d'écarquiller les yeux avec ahurissement. En effet Rin était debout à la place qu'il occupait précédemment et tentait tant bien que mal de retenir le flot de sang qu'il sentait remonter dans sa gorge. L'ainé baissa les yeux et serra les dents en voyant le démon qui lui faisait face. Remarquant le sourire sadique de son assaillant, le garçon leva la main et essaya de lui décocher un coup qui retomba néanmoins avec mollesse.

- Yu…Yukio occupes-toi de lui.

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'il put prononcer avant qu'il ne se mette à tousser, crachant de ce fait le liquide rougeâtre. Il sentit les griffes du démon se retirer de son abdomen et s'affala non sans un dernier regard désespéré vers son frère.

* * *

Il avait l'impression d'avoir du plomb sur les paupières. Il savait qu'il devait se réveiller, il savait qu'il devait vérifier que son frère allait bien, qu'il était en sécurité, néanmoins même cette idée, même cette tâche ne rendait pas son action moins difficile. Il eut l'impression de lutter un long moment avant d'enfin réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Il tourna la tête avec apathie pour observer le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. L'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie en songeant à Yukio ne se dissipa cependant pas. Il tenta de s'asseoir mais abandonna bien vite l'idée en sentant une vive souffrance le lancer à l'estomac. Il souffla doucement, voulant garder son calme avant de changer de méthode. Il roula sur le côté du lit et serrant les dents lança ses jambes à l'extérieur des couvertures. Il ne put retenir un grognement lorsqu'il apposa ses pieds sur le sol et se leva d'un pas hasardeux. Il chancela quelques secondes et se rattrapa brusquement au lit dans un souffle. Il attendit un instant que la douleur se calme et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il vit un air surprit se dessiner sur les traits de la nouvelle venue avant de reconnaître une expression de réprobation.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites debout ? Demanda l'infirmière avec exaspération.

- Il…

Le garçon s'arrêta après ce simple mot. Il avait en effet la bouche pâteuse et la voix rauque. Il se racla la gorge une première fois, puis recommença avant de finalement continuer la phrase qu'il avait précédemment entamé.

- Il faut que je vois mon frère. Où est-il ?

- Votre frère ? Je ne sais pas moi.

- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? S'énerva le garçon. Je veux le voir.

- Commencez par vous calmer, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit la femme indignée.

Rin la dévisagea un instant avec colère avant d'abdiquer et d'aller se rasseoir sur le lit.

- C'est bon allez-vous renseigner maintenant. S'il vous plait, rajouta-t-il rapidement.

L'infirmière ne répondit pas néanmoins elle obéit. Il la regarda s'éloigner et attendit avec impatience qu'elle revienne avec les informations qu'il attendait. Il songeait à s'éclipser et à aller se renseigner lui-même lorsqu'elle revint enfin dans la pièce avec un nouvel entrain.

- Votre frère est rentré chez vous, nous l'avons appelé pour lui dire que vous étiez réveillé mais il a dit qu'il était très occupé et qu'il ne passerait donc pas. Maintenant que vous avez ce que vous vouliez, laissez moi voir vos plaies.

Rin se laissa faire, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Bien sûr il était rassuré que son cadet soit sain et sauf toutefois que voulait dire pareil comportement ? Si Yukio avait été à l'hôpital, il ne l'aurait jamais quitté et aurait tenu à être à son chevet dès son éveil. Quoique, on parlait de son frère, le travail passait avant tout. Mais même avant lui ?

Bien qu'il ne le montre pas il était profondément blessé par l'absence de son frère. Comprendre que leur amour n'était pas similaire, que Yukio ne l'aimait pas autant que lui-même l'aimait était chose rude à admettre. Il avait beau s'en douter depuis un moment cela restait éprouvant. Son cadet s'était de plus en plus éloigné au fil des mois et bien qu'il ait tenté de faire perdurer leur relation, de garder une place importante dans la vie de celui-ci, rien n'y faisait. Il voyait que Yukio lui échappait et qu'il ne pouvait y remédier.

C'est sur ces sombres pensées qu'il se laissa manipuler par l'infirmière. Il put ainsi contempler les blessures que le démon avait laissé sur sa chair. La femme lui expliqua qu'ils avaient appliqué différentes concoctions pour tenter de résorber les plaies mais qu'aucune d'entre elle n'avait donné le moindre résultat. C'était cependant dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il s'enthousiasmait d'avoir lui-même du sang de démon dans les veines. Cette attaque qui aurait dû être mortelle et qui lui avait certes fait entrevoir l'autre côté ne le marquerait pas indéfiniment. Les cicatrices qui seraient surement restées à vie sur le corps d'un humain du commun disparaîtraient surement dans les quelques mois suivants grâce à sa génétique particulière.

Il apprit par sa soignante que Shiemi était souvent venue à son chevet, à l'instar de son frère. En effet la jeune femme travaillait également dans le centre de soin réservé aux exorcistes et personnes souffrant de pathologies liées à ce que l'on qualifierait de paranormales, ce qui permettrait surement à Rin de moins s'ennuyer qu'il ne l'avait d'abord présumé.

Son amie passa donc dans la soirée. Elle lui parla des nouvelles de ces derniers jours mais ne put cependant pas répondre à ses questions quant à l'attaque du démon qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Selon ses dires, elle n'avait pas pu parler à Yukio qui s'était éclipsé aussi vite qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital. Elle lui expliqua également que contrairement à ses attentes, ses blessures risquaient de le maintenir plus longtemps alité car les griffes qui l'avaient ainsi transpercé étaient imprégnées de poison. La petite blonde s'émerveilla de ce venin semblant d'un genre nouveau, et bien que Rin fut rassuré de savoir que sa vie n'était malgré tout pas en danger, il se vexa quelque peu que Shiemi s'intéresse plus à la toxine qu'à lui-même. Il fut ainsi déçu d'apprendre qu'il devrait rester sous surveillance un mois durant, toutefois il ne contesta pas cette décision comme il aurait pu le faire auparavant. Quoiqu'en dise son frère, il avait mûrit depuis leur adolescence, il n'était plus ce garçon «impulsif et immature » que Yukio semblait voir et surtout détester en lui.

Il eut du mal à s'endormir, ce soir-là comme de nombreux autres d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son frère. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait, ce à quoi il était en train de songer, pourquoi il ne venait pas le voir, et surtout quels étaient ses réels sentiments pour lui. Il était évident que jamais son cadet pourrait le voir de la même façon que lui le voyait, c'est-à-dire en tant qu'homme véritable néanmoins il se plaisait à penser qu'il occupait ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite place dans son cœur. Les courtes visites de ses amis comme Renzo ou Ryuji ainsi que celle plus régulière de Shiemi, ne parvinrent pas à lui changer les idées bien longtemps et le laissèrent donc dans un questionnement et un découragement profond.

Lorsque le jour de sa sortie arriva enfin, Rin était plus stressé qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas eu de contact avec son frère depuis un mois et ne l'avait donc pas prévenu de son retour. Bien sûr ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait bien essayé de passer un coup de fil toutefois l'autre n'avait jamais décroché. Le garçon avait pensé que son frère était parti en mission, oubliant de le préciser à qui que ce soit au sein du centre de soin…

Un de ses supérieurs était passé le voir quelques jours après son réveil, voulant obtenir des informations sur son « accident de travail » et sur sa santé, et avait donc promis de ne pas renvoyer Yukio seul. S'il était effectivement parti en mission, cela voulait dire qu'il avait un nouveau coéquipier. Et s'il le préférait à lui ? Et si en rentrant son frère était toujours fâché et refusait de retravailler avec lui ?

Il mit ses interrogations de côté, jugeant que de toute façon il ne serait fixé qu'en rentrant chez eux. Il salua donc une dernière fois Shiemi et ses soignants avant de quitter le centre de soin et de prendre le taxi que son amie avait fait appeler. Content d'avoir été transféré dans l'hôpital de sa ville, il ne lui fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver chez lui. Se stoppant finalement devant la porte, il réalisa qu'il n'avait ni clé, ni portable, seule lui restait la monnaie du taxi qui ne s'élevait à guère plus de cinq euro. Il actionna la poignée et jura d'énervement en sentant le mécanisme lui résister. Espérant que son frère était bien là, il frappa quelques coups à la porte qui restèrent néanmoins sans réponse. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer lorsqu'enfin elle s'ouvrit sur son cadet.

Il afficha une mine soulagé, qui tomba néanmoins rapidement devant le regard glacial de son frère. Il allait le saluer dignement, tout de même content de le retrouver, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion. Yukio s'était en effet rapidement détourné et était ainsi reparti dans l'appartement. Rin baissa la tête, conscient que l'ambiance à la maison allait être plus que pesante, et pénétra finalement chez lui. Il referma rapidement et suivit son cadet jusque dans la cuisine où il alla inspecter le frigo.

- Tu aurais pu venir me voir, lança-t-il simplement.

- J'étais occupé.

Bien que Rin essaye de ne rien laisser transparaître, il était réellement blessé par l'attitude désintéressé de son frère et c'est donc la gorge nouée qu'il enchaîna et exprima le fond de sa pensée.

- Si ça avait été toi sur ce lit d'hôpital, rien ni personne ne m'aurait empêché de venir te voir.

- Cela prouve juste une fois de plus à quel point tu es immature.

L'aîné qui jusque-là cherchait de quoi faire un vrai repas referma d'un geste brusque le frigidaire et se planta devant son cadet.

- Cela aurait juste montré que je tiens à toi.

- Que je vienne ou non ne t'aurait pas fait guérir plus vite alors autant que je retourne bosser.

- Tu n'étais pas censé y retourner sans moi.

- Je n'étais pas censé y retourner seul, le corrigea son frère d'un ton sec.

Rin se voyait face à un cruel dilemme. Sa curiosité le poussait à demander qui avait été son remplaçant pendant son mois de convalescence, histoire de voir s'il avait vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. D'un autre côté il était parfaitement conscient que prolonger cette discussion le ferait souffrir inutilement. Voir son frère le dévisager de la sorte, sentir la distance qui s'était immiscée entre eux s'accroître un peu plus, il ne le supportait plus. Il se décida finalement pour poser une simple question qui définirait cependant clairement leur relation et attachement une bonne fois pour toute.

- Maintenant que je suis rétablis, on refait équipe n'est-ce pas ?

Il remarqua le regard froid tout autant que la mâchoire crispée de son frère. Les secondes qui s'égrenaient lui faisaient peu à peu perdre espoir et lorsqu'après un lourd silence, Yukio se décida à ouvrir la bouche, l'aîné le coupa.

- C'est bon j'ai compris, je ne veux pas l'entendre.

Alors qu'il parlait d'une voix d'où perçait facilement sa peine, il sentit une goutte salée lécher sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un geste rageur de la main sans pour autant quitter les orbes bleus de son frère qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher. Rin tentait désespérément de déchiffrer le visage pourtant sans expression de l'autre et comprenant finalement qu'il ne représentait rien de plus qu'un ennui pour celui-ci, il quitta la pièce sans une parole. Il ne s'attendait bien évidemment pas à ce que son cadet le retienne, bien qu'il ait espérer l'espace d'un instant une parole ou un geste de sa part.

Se retrouvant de nouveau dans l'entrée, il hésita quelques secondes quant à ses possibilités pour se décider rapidement à quitter l'appartement. Après tout, rester enfermé seul avec Yukio était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie à ce moment-là. Il repartit donc comme il était venu, autrement dit avec en tout et pour tout cinq euros sur lui. Il savait bien que s'éclipser de la sorte ne résoudrait pas leur problème néanmoins il se connaissait et à fleur de peau comme il l'était actuellement, rien de bon ne ressortirait d'une confrontation avec son jumeau.

Dans un coin de son esprit, il supposait que laisser les choses telles quel représentait surement le début de la fin toutefois, face au comportement de son frère, il doutait qu'une réconciliation soit possible. Ils n'étaient apparemment plus sur la même longueur d'onde et il était clair qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter longtemps le mépris de Yukio.

Alors qu'il ouvrait d'un geste brusque la porte de son immeuble, il tourna ses pensées vers une question qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de déterminé et d'optimiste, mais il n'était pas sans faille et il sentait en ce jour le poids de ses sentiments peser sur ses épaules. Pour bien commencer dans la vie, il était né à moitié démon, s'attirant de ce fait la haine de nombreuses personnes. Il savait que son existence, que chacune de ses respirations étaient maudites, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'avait jamais demandé à naître de la sorte alors devait-on réellement lui en vouloir ? Il s'était longtemps posé cette question, il s'était trituré l'esprit et s'était enfoncé dans la solitude jusqu'au jour où il avait tout simplement accepté sa condition.

Effectivement il n'avait pas choisi ses gênes et ne pouvait de toute façon rien y changer, il ne pouvait pas nier sa parenté avec Satan. Il avait réussi à s'accepter et à se trouver des amis qui l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était. Après avoir traversé cela, il pensait naïvement pouvoir profiter sereinement de sa vie près des personnes qui lui étaient chères. C'était sans compter sur ses penchants douteux. Pourquoi aimait-il son jumeau de cette façon-là ? Il était évident que Yukio ne ressentait pas de besoin charnel à son égard alors pourquoi lui oui ? Était-ce son côté démon qui amplifiait ses sentiments de luxure ?

Bien que Rin y songe il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas car seul son frère l'intéressait, seul lui arrivait à faire battre son cœur à cent à l'heure et il n'y avait également que sa compagnie qui le comble. Il se savait malsain, il était parfaitement conscient que si Yukio découvrait les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard il serait dégoûté mais une fois de plus, qu'y pouvait-il ? Parfois il se mettait à penser qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne vienne jamais au monde, pour lui comme pour les autres. Il chassait néanmoins rapidement cette idée. Ne voulant s'enfermer dans son malheur et dans ses sombres idées, il tentait d'emprisonner cette idiotie dans un coin de son esprit, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Il se promena ainsi perdu dans ses pensées une petite heure. A moitié transi par le froid, il se décida finalement à rentrer pour mettre son frère dos au mur. Il était parfaitement conscient que vu leur relation actuelle il y avait de grande chance pour que Yukio n'accepte plus de le voir après ça toutefois il n'en pouvait plus. Après toutes ces années d'incertitude, il était las, il était fatigué d'avoir à cacher ses sentiments. Son jumeau le détesterait surement mais de toute façon au point où ils en étaient, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps il serait réellement honnête avec son cadet.

Bien qu'il se soit décidé, le chemin du retour fit monter en lui une peur incommensurable. Plus il se rapprochait de leur appartement et ainsi de la discussion qui lui serait probablement fatale, et plus il sentait son estomac se nouer.

A l'identique de sa venue précédente il se stoppa un instant devant la porte et cette fois-ci inspira une longue bouffée d'air. Il apposa sa main sur la poignée tout en expirant et appuya lourdement sur celle-ci. Il pénétra dans l'entrée en tendant l'oreille et avança à pas lents. Il se rendit jusque dans le salon avec appréhension et, remarquant l'absence de son frère, l'appela.

Ne percevant aucune réponse, il réitéra son action et attendit un son quelconque. Rien du tout. Désormais dans la cuisine, il survola la pièce du regard et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il remarqua un bout de papier présent sur le bar. Il hésita un instant, s'inquiétant de ce que son cadet avait bien put inscrire sur la feuille, avant de se décider à s'avancer. Il ne garda pas le document bien longtemps en main. Il eut effectivement juste le temps de parcourir les tracés qu'il savait être de son frère avant que son bras ne retombe avec inertie contre son buste, laissant voleter mollement la feuille au sol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Non-dits.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Kazue Kato.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** RinxYukio.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

Il fut réveillé par le bruit plus que dérangeant de la sonnette. Il avait toujours détesté ce son suraigu et tenta en vain de l'ignorer. Remarquant l'insistance avec laquelle l'importun s'acharnait devant la porte, Rin finit par rejeter sa couette d'un geste rageur pour se lever avec le même énervement. Il ne prit pas même la peine de s'habiller alors qu'il parcourait uniquement vêtu de son caleçon les quelques mètres le séparant du porche. Regardant par le judas par habitude, il soupira en remarquant la petite blonde derrière la porte.

- Je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas ouvert, l'entendit-il prononcer.

Sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille tiendrait parole, il déverrouilla l'accès à l'appartement et s'écarta légèrement pour permettre à Shiemi de rentrer.

- Tu en as mis du temps, le disputa-t-elle.

De temps à autre, il arrivait au garçon de regretter la période où son amie était encore hésitante et peu sûre d'elle car cela lui laissait un brin de tranquillité. Désormais lorsque la blonde avait quelque chose à dire elle ne se gênait pas pour lui en faire part, quitte parfois à le descendre en flèche.

- Je suis rentré de mission hier alors je dormais, expliqua-t-il avec exaspération.

- Oui mais je t'avais tout de même laissé un message pour te prévenir que j'allais passer.

- Ah désolé, je n'ai pas pris le temps de les écouter. En rentrant je me suis déshabillé, affalé sur mon lit et bonne nuit.

- Ca me manque de partir en mission comme ça moi, souffla-t-elle avec envie.

- Est-ce que tu as fait une demande pour une nouvelle affectation comme je te l'avais conseillé ?

- Oui le mois dernier, mais je n'ai toujours aucune réponse.

Rin grimaça à l'entente de la petite voix alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton de son répondeur.

- Parfois ils mettent du temps à étudier les dossiers, ne désespère pas.

Shiemi qui n'était pas convaincu de cette version et pensait plutôt que sa demande avait été rejetée ne dit rien tandis que résonnait dans la pièce la voix du répondeur. Son ami n'était parti qu'une semaine et n'avait donc que quelques messages à écouter qu'elle prit plaisir à suivre. Le premier était de Kaoru Tsubaki qui tenait à le remercier une nouvelle fois de son aide lors d'une mission précédente. Ensuite venait Renzo qui l'invitait à venir à une soirée passée maintenant depuis quelques jours. Le suivant était également du garçon qui, légèrement éméché, lui conseillait de venir parce qu'apparemment il y avait une brochette de jolies filles. Le quatrième était aussi de lui qui cette fois le suppliait de venir le chercher parce qu'une de ses conquêtes l'avaient planté au milieu de nulle part. Rin, comme elle, n'écoutèrent pas le suivant, trop occupés à rire et à blaguer sur le pauvre Shima qui une fois de plus s'était retrouvé dans une situation pas possible. La petite blonde rouspéta finalement en percevant sa voix s'élever, car comme la majorité des gens elle détestait s'entendre de la sorte, et accueillit donc avec joie le dernier message. Il s'agissait de Ryûji qui avait tenté de le joindre la veille au soir.

_- Salut, c'est Ryûji, Koneko m'a dit que tu rentrais ce soir alors j'espère que tu auras mon message. C'est à propos de ton frère, ça ne va pas fort en ce moment alors rappelle moi vite qu'on en parle, bye._

Le message avait été court et concis et Shiemi avait parfaitement vu le visage de son ami se décomposer en entendant les paroles prononcées. Elle savait que la dispute que Rin avait eu avec son frère une dizaine de mois auparavant l'avait vraiment éprouvé et voir qu'il était toujours sensible lorsqu'on lui parlait de son cadet attristait réellement la jeune fille.

- Ça ne te gêne pas si je le rappelle maintenant ?

Bien sûr elle aurait préféré que le garçon s'abstienne, elle savait pertinemment que le brun allait encore souffrir néanmoins qu'elle le veuille ou non, il ne l'écouterait pas et prendrait contact avec Ryûji. Elle était consciente qu'il demandait uniquement par politesse et qu'il attendait avec impatience qu'elle lui réponde.

- Non va-y.

Tout en répondant, elle remarqua l'air inquiet qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de son ami. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec Yukio cependant elle ne voulait pas ramasser une nouvelle-fois l'aîné des Okumura à la petite cuillère. Lorsque le cadet était parti en ne laissant qu'une petite feuille derrière lui spécifiant qu'il ne voulait plus avoir le moindre contact avec Rin, elle avait retrouvé celui-ci anéantit et avait eu un mal fou à le faire sortir de sa dépression. Depuis il s'acharnait dans son travail, acceptant chaque mission qui passait et ne retournant à son appartement que rarement, et la plupart du temps pour un jour ou deux seulement.

Elle lui avait conseillé de changer de logement, de prendre un nouveau départ mais celui-ci refusait invariablement. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'il lui arrivait d'aller dans la chambre de Yukio que ce-dernier avait laissé telle quelle. Mis à part les quelques vêtements que le cadet avait emmené tout était resté à sa place et parfois, lorsque Rin se sentait trop seul et qu'il ne supportait plus l'absence de son frère, il allait dans sa chambre, s'emmitouflait dans sa couette et fermait les yeux. Retrouvant peu à peu l'odeur familière de son aimé il s'endormait là, et passait toujours des nuits agréables et sereines qui lui changeaient de ses cauchemars et tourments habituels. La seule raison pour laquelle il rentrait de moins en moins souvent était que le parfum de Yukio disparaissait progressivement et rendait Rin fou de chagrin. Son oasis se transformait alors en enfer et ramenait à son esprit l'idée qu'il avait lui-même fait fuir son cadet.

_- Salut, c'est Rin, je ne te dérange pas ?_

_- Non c'est bon, je ne fais rien de spécial, ça va ?_

La blonde scrutait la scène d'un air soucieux. Elle ne voulait pas reparler de Yukio, elle ne voulait pas que son ami sombre une nouvelle fois.

_- Oui, un peu crevé, je suis rentré de mission hier. Je viens d'avoir ton message donc je voulais voir ce qu'il se passait avec mon frère._

_- Tu es souvent en mission ces derniers temps, tu devrais lever un peu le pied sinon tu vas être malade. Pas que je m'inquiète hein ? Mais bon fais gaffe à toi quand même. Enfin bref, je voulais te parler de visu mais du coup j'ai eu une nouvelle affectation alors on a du se croiser. Je sais que vous ne vous parlez plus avec Yukio mais ça reste ton frère alors j'estime que tu es en droit de savoir. Il a été mis à pied, enfin ça sonne vraiment dur là, mais en gros il a dû prendre quelques vacances obligatoires. Je n'en sais pas plus mais le connaissant il doit être au plus bas alors appelle-le._

Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour entendre ce que Ryûji disait toutefois elle devait se contenter de déduire par les paroles et par les expressions de Rin, le contenu de leur discussion.

_- Comment est-ce que tu es au courant ? Tu l'as vu ?_

_- Non, mais Shura était sur la même affaire que lui et apparemment ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. On a été boire un verre ensemble il y a deux jours et elle m'a dit que Yukio avait changé ces dernier temps et que ça l'inquiétait. Je suppose que si ça ne va pas tu es le plus à même de l'aider alors je t'ai tenu au courant._

_- Tu sais où il vit en ce moment ?_

_- Ouaip, prends de quoi noter._

Elle tendit l'oreille, essayant vainement de percevoir la voix à travers le combiné. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi, qui semblèrent interminable à la jeune fille, avant que le démon ne se saisissent du bloc note et d'un stylo présent sur la commode. Elle le vit gribouiller quelques lignes et l'entendit conclure l'échange par des remerciements pour raccrocher d'une pression du doigt sur le petit téléphone rouge.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Yukio, répondit le garçon en filant dans sa chambre.

Elle ne se gêna pas pour le suivre et exposa le fond de sa pensée une fois sur le seuil de la porte.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Rin, et tu le sais.

- Il a été mis à pied, tu sais ce que son travail représente pour lui, il doit être vraiment mal.

- Il ne veut plus te voir, murmura-t-elle.

Le garçon qui était en train d'enfiler son-t-shirt se stoppa net.

- Il a besoin de moi.

- Et s'il te rejette une nouvelle fois ?

- Il ne le fera pas.

- Tu n'en sais rien, tu m'as dit toi-même que tu ne le comprenais pas et que tu ne savais pas pourquoi il était parti. Tu veux le consoler mais qui te consolera toi lorsqu'il t'aura de nouveau rejeté ? Est-ce que tu te souviens dans quel état tu étais il y a encore six mois.

Elle frissonna en remarquant le regard noir qui lui répondit.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été une gêne pour toi. S'il me repousse encore je ne viendrai pas me plaindre à toi si c'est ça qui te dérange.

- Bien sûr que non, je serai toujours là si tu as besoin. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu souffres comme ça a pu être le cas la dernière fois.

Elle le vit décrisper la mâchoire et lut dans ses yeux sombres une lueur d'hésitation. Il redressa néanmoins la tête et sans la lâcher du regard lui expliqua doucement :

- Si je peux l'aider en quoique ce soit alors qu'il vient de perdre la chose la plus importante à ses yeux alors je me fiche de ce qu'il peut m'arriver.

Elle aurait voulu rétorquer, elle aurait voulu qu'il renonce cependant elle le connaissait. Maintenant qu'il était décidé rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Elle se contint alors et dit un mince sourire aux lèvres :

- Si ça tourne au mélodrame, ma porte sera ouverte.

Et sans attendre une quelconque parole venant de son ami elle fit demi-tour et quitta le petit appartement. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait et n'avait pas la possibilité d'enchaîner Rin contre son gré alors rien ne servait de rester là plus longtemps.

Le garçon soupira alors qu'il entendait la porte se refermer. Il espérait grandement que Yukio ne le rejetterait pas comme elle l'avait prédit car il en entendrait alors parler jusqu'à sa mort. Il finit de s'habiller l'estomac noué. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il allait voir son frère pour l'aider, il doutait vraiment que sa présence arrange quoique ce soit. S'il y avait en tout cas une occasion pour reprendre contact c'était bien celle-là alors il était hors de question qu'il la laisse filer. Il se passa brièvement la main dans les cheveux en guise de peigne et enfila tout aussi vite son manteau. Saisissant son portefeuille et son téléphone, il les enfourna dans ses poches et sortit de l'appartement. Après avoir fermé derrière lui il y rangea également ses clés et partit à toute vitesse en direction de la gare.

Il était légèrement irrité du fait que son frère ait carrément décidé de changer de ville et se promit de lui en faire la remarque. Enfin si Yukio lui laissait passer le pas de la porte bien sûr. Il arriva seulement une dizaine de minutes plus tard à destination et reprit son souffle alors qu'il cherchait sur les tableaux d'affichages le prochain train pour la ville voulue. Il jura en remarquant qu'il allait devoir attendre vingt minutes et profita donc de ce temps pour aller s'acheter un billet. Il rejoignit ensuite son quai et fixa son regard avec impatience à l'horizon.

Il poussa un faible soupir en sentant la pression qu'il s'était mise retomber et songea une fois de plus à son jumeau. Dans un peu plus d'une heure il pourrait le voir, pour la première fois depuis presque un an. Après ces dix mois de torture et juste au moment où il commençait à perdre espoir, la chance lui souriait enfin. Il culpabilisait légèrement de se réjouir de la perte de travail de son frère néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bénir cette opportunité qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne perdit pas une minute lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin près de lui pour pénétrer dans le wagon le plus proche. Il s'installa rapidement et se tritura les mains avec contrariété. « Moins d'une heure » se répétait-il constamment.

Une fois enfin à destination, il se dirigea vivement du côté réservé des taxis et grimpa dans le premier qu'il vit. Il sortit le papier sur lequel il avait inscrit l'adresse de son frère et l'indiqua au chauffeur qui s'élança après quelques instants sur la route. Rin demanda à titre d'information dans combien de temps ils arriveraient et soupira lorsque l'homme lui répondit. Encore vingt minutes, vingt minutes et il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Il suivit distraitement le paysage défiler devant ses yeux alors qu'il sentait une pointe d'anxiété naître en lui. Il était tellement incertain de la façon dont se passerait leur retrouvaille qu'il ne pouvait éviter de s'inquiéter. Yukio était un garçon têtu et il était évident qu'il ne le laisserait pas se présenter devant lui si facilement néanmoins il n'abandonnerait pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant le bâtiment où son frère était supposé habiter, il paya le chauffeur et descendit lentement de voiture. L'impatience qui l'avait animé jusqu'à là avait laissé place à une appréhension profonde qui le figea devant la résidence. Il l'observa quelques instants puis, après avoir inspiré une grande bouffée d'air, se décida enfin à s'avancer. Il rejoignit la porte extérieure et chercha la sonnette correspondant à l'appartement de son frère. Remarquant le nom Okumura, il leva la main et après une légère hésitation, actionna le bouton correspondant. Il attendit le cœur battant que son frère réponde et fut vite déçu. Il appuya de nouveau, avec irritation cette fois-ci et patienta. Il jura une première fois puis une seconde à l'idée qu'il s'était tout imaginé à part le fait que son cadet soit absent. Il fit demi-tour et se laissa mollement tomber sur les quelques marches donnant accès à l'édifice. Il réfléchit premièrement à ce qu'il devrait faire dans pareille situation pour chasser toutes idées de retour bredouille chez lui.

Il n'aurait pu dire combien de temps il était resté ainsi prostré au sol avant d'être interrompu dans ses pensées par une présence près de lui. Il releva la tête et tomba sur une vieille femme au regard rieur. Il se leva rapidement ne voulant la gêner pour monter l'escalier avant de remarquer le sac de courses qu'elle peinait à porter.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Proposa-t-il.

- Ce ne serait pas de refus.

Le garçon lui sourit doucement et la rejoignit pour s'emparer de son fardeau.

- Vous habitez ici ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Non, je suis venu voir mon frère mais apparemment il n'est pas là alors je l'attendais.

Il pénétra à son tour dans l'entrée et la suivit jusqu'aux escaliers centraux.

- Vous habitez à quel étage ?

- Au second, le même que Yukio.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin, étonné qu'elle ait compris de qui il parlait avant qu'elle n'explique.

- A part lui il n'y a que des vieux croûtons comme moi ici. Et puis il m'a déjà parlé de vous alors ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner.

- Il vous a parlé de moi ? Répéta le garçon avec espoir. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

La vieille femme sembla réfléchir un instant avant de laisser un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais plus, j'ai la mémoire qui flanche. Si vous tenez à le savoir il faudra lui demander.

Et sans tenir compte de la déception facilement lisible sur le visage du garçon, elle déverrouilla la porte de son appartement.

- Vous voulez venir boire quelque chose en l'attendant ?

Le garçon hocha la tête de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation et signifia qu'il préférait attendre son frère devant chez lui. La doyenne tout en récupérant son sac indiqua au garçon le numéro affilié au logement de Yukio et lui expliqua qu'il avait juste à aller au bout du couloir pour le trouver. Le brun la remercia et après s'être assuré qu'elle n'ait plus besoin d'aide, suivit le chemin qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Voulant être sûr que ce n'était pas la sonnette extérieur qui était en panne, il frappa quelques coups à la porte et attendit sans grand espoir une quelconque réponse. Nullement surprit du silence qui s'en suivit, il s'appuya contre le mur et poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

Depuis qu'il avait appris de la bouche de Ryuji la mise à pied de son frère il s'était dépêché et s'était rendu chez lui aussi vite que possible. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait comme un idiot devant la porte irrémédiablement fermé de son cadet. Il jura en se rendant compte qu'une fois de plus il avait agi avec impulsivité, facette de lui qu'il essayait de corriger depuis des années déjà. Réalisant finalement que s'apitoyer sur son sort comme il le faisait n'arrangerait rien, il se laissa lentement glisser au sol et prit son mal en patience.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre**: Non-dits.

**Auteur:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Kazue Kato.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** RinxYukio.

**Rated: **MA.

* * *

Yukio ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se passa la main sur la nuque dans le but de se décrisper un minimum et observa le garçon recroquevillé devant sa porte. En rentrant il avait en effet eu la surprise de tomber sur son frère qui semblait s'être endormi sur place. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et jura intérieurement en remarquant qu'il ne pourrait jamais pénétrer chez lui sans réveiller son aîné.

La surprise passée de le trouver là, il se torturait désormais l'esprit. Devait-il renvoyer froidement Rin où pouvait-il profiter d'une légère trêve ? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps que la seule idée de le blesser une fois encore lui paraissait insupportable. Il s'agenouilla devant le garçon et écouta quelques instants la respiration régulière qui s'élevait faiblement dans le couloir. Il resta planté un bon moment à scruter avec attention le corps inerte devant lui avant de se décider. Il leva la main, marqua un temps d'hésitation avant de la rabaisser. Il se releva dans un soupir et s'écarta d'un bon mètre.

- Rin ? Dit-t-il.

Voyant que le concerné ne réagissait pas, il réitéra son appel légèrement plus fort. Il recommença une dernière fois et vit enfin le garçon se mouvoir sur le sol. Il le regarda s'étirer doucement avant qu'il ne remarque son regard désormais fixé sur lui. Rin se leva d'un bond à la vue de son cadet et lui lança dans un sourire embarrassé :

- Salut.

Son jumeau lui répondit avec neutralité avant de se déplacer jusqu'à la porte dans le but de l'ouvrir.

- Comment est-ce que ça va ?

- Ça va, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- J'ai appris pour ta mise à pied.

Yukio soupira doucement tout en pénétrant dans son appartement. Il n'invita pas son frère à entrer persuadé que celui-ci le suivrait et fut surprit en remarquant qu'il n'en était rien. Il se retourna et demanda avec incompréhension :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentres pas ?

Rin aurait voulu demander s'il en avait le droit cependant la crainte que son frère refuse le décida à passer outre son autorisation. Il avança alors derrière lui et découvrit l'appartement de son cadet.

- Notre appartement est mieux, lâcha-t-il innocemment.

Yukio ne releva pas et déposa sa veste sur l'une des chaises présentes près de lui. Tournant le dos à son frère, il retint son souffle voulant se contenir un maximum et notant le silence désormais présent interrogea avec indifférence :

- Je répète ma question parce que je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris, pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ?

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

- Je vais bien comme tu peux le voir alors tu peux t'en aller.

Rin observait avec peine le dos de son frère. Il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce qu'il lui tombe dans les bras mais il aurait tout de même pu être un minimum aimable avec lui et ne pas chercher à le mettre à la porte à tout prix. Quoique, il devait peut-être se contenter de l'avoir vu et ne pas espérer davantage. Mais serait-ce toujours ainsi entre eux ? Devait-il réellement se satisfaire de l'avoir vu deux minutes et d'avoir pu échanger quelques paroles avec lui ? Peu importe la réponse de toute façon, il s'en savait incapable.

- Tu me manques.

Il avait essayé de parler d'une voix ferme cependant la rancœur qu'il ressentait désormais à l'égard de son jumeau l'en avait empêché. Il s'était ainsi exprimé d'un simple murmure de sorte qu'il doutait même d'avoir été entendu par l'autre.

- Tu me manques bordel, répéta-t-il plus fort.

Seul le silence lui répondit, une fois de plus. Rin la gorge nouée engloutit la distance qui les séparait et en saisissant son frère par l'épaule, le retourna violemment.

- Tu entends merde ?!

Il sentit son frère tressaillir et réalisant la brusquerie de son comportement voulu relâcher sa prise toutefois il n'en eut la possibilité. Il était en effet tombé sur le regard de son cadet désormais embué de larmes et n'avait pu s'en détourner. Lorsque Yukio vit l'autre écarquiller les yeux avec stupeur, n'ayant effectivement nullement l'habitude de le voir pleurer, il s'écarta vivement et se cacha le visage de ses mains. Rin resta quelques instants figé sur place à observer son frère perdre le contrôle comme rarement dans sa vie. Il réagit finalement et tenta d'enserrer son jumeau dans ses bras qui ne se laissa toutefois pas faire. Celui-ci le repoussa violemment et s'écria les gouttes salines souillant toujours ses joues :

- Ne me touche pas.

L'aîné se crispa et serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures.

- Je te dégoûte à ce point c'est ça ? Un simple contact avec moi c'est trop ?

- Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, cracha l'autre.

- Alors quoi ? C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ?

- Va-t'en, lâcha Yukio dans un hoquet.

- Non.

- Non ? Répéta-t-il.

- Je veux que tu m'expliques, je ne comprends rien à ton comportement. Je sais que plus jeune on a eu des différent mais je croyais que c'était réglé tout ça. Pour moi ça l'était en tout cas mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dégagé sans aucune explication ?

Un léger silence précéda la déclaration du plus jeune.

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne me serais pas énervé et j'aurais donc pu rester concentré, me permettant de repérer le démon.

- Ne te fous pas de gueule, s'énerva Rin. Tu as commencé à t'éloigner bien avant ça et je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu en reparles, ça va faire 1 an maintenant.

- Parce que ça illustre très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu as toujours été immature et égoïste, tu ne penses qu'à toi.

- Bien sûr, c'est toujours de ma faute de toute façon, quoique je fasse, rien n'est jamais assez bien pour toi.

- Mais évidemment, tu n'as rien à foutre parmi les exorcistes.

- Pardon ? Demanda Rin soudain calmé.

- Tu as très bien compris, tu ne sais pas écouter ce que l'on te dit et tu ne réagis qu'à l'instinct, tu n'as rien à faire parmi l'ordre des exorcistes.

L'ainé sentit sa gorge se nouer alors qu'il percevait bien le reproche dans le ton de l'autre.

- Si j'ai fait tout ça c'est pour toi, murmura-t-il.

- Pour moi ? Répéta l'autre. Tu ne me causes que des ennuis. A chaque fois que tu es dans les parages je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement et je foire ce que j'entreprends. Et je ne vois de toute façon pas en quoi le fait que tu sois toi-même exorciste me rapporte quoique ce soit.

- Tu ne comprends rien, tu n'as jamais rien compris de toute façon. J'ai étudié comme un malade pour être ton égal, pour que tu sois fier de moi. Pendant toutes ces années je voulais juste que tu me remarques, que tu me considères avec estime mais toi tu n'as jamais vu plus que le gamin en moi, tu n'as jamais essayé de connaître celui que je suis devenu.

Yukio ne répondit pas. Il se contentait d'observer son frère qui semblait désormais lui-même aux bords des larmes. De colère ou de tristesse, le cadet n'aurait pu le dire néanmoins il voyait très bien l'anéantissement de son vis-à-vis.

- Je ne savais pas, mais ça ne fait que confirmer mon idée, nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Arrête, tu as plein d'amis qui tiennent à toi, qu'est-ce que je suis moi ? Juste un rabat-joie qui ne veut pas de toi dans sa vie.

Rin cru un instant que son cœur allait cesser de battre devant les paroles et surtout le ton qu'avait employé son jumeau.

- Tu veux savoir ce que tu es ? Souffla-t-il un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

L'autre n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, il ne vit pas non plus les lèvres de son frère rejoindre avec force les siennes avant même qu'elles n'y soient. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant la main de son aîné rejoindre sa nuque et s'y agripper. Il voulut un instant clore ses paupières et profiter de la langue brûlante de son aimé contre sa bouche mais se contint et plaqua ses mains sur le torse face à lui pour le repousser avec force. Rin ne résista pas et alors qu'il reculait d'un pas, il planta son regard dans celui indescriptible de son cadet.

- J'ai besoin de toi, répéta-t-il, plus que tu ne sembles l'imaginer.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

- Ça me semble clair pourtant.

Yukio qui était pourtant toujours maître de lui-même et détestait perdre le contrôle ne put contenir les tremblements qui s'emparaient de son corps. Il voyait très bien l'intensité avec laquelle son frère le dévisageait et sentait encore le goût des lèvres avides contre les siennes. L'esprit complètement retourné, le cœur au bord de la syncope, il se laissa lentement choir au sol. Il avait peur de comprendre, il avait peur de réaliser ce que Rin essayait de lui dire, tant par le baiser que par ses orbes sombres qui ne cillaient pas.

- Je t'aime Yukio, je t'aime tellement que j'en deviens fou.

Le concerné enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux alors que des larmes recommençaient à parcourir ses joues. Ce qu'il entendait ne pouvait être vrai, il devait être en train de dormir, rien de plus. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il s'était mis à l'écart pendant tant de temps pour rien. Il avait cherché à éviter son frère le plus possible, il avait tenté de faire disparaître son désir d'inceste. Il s'était enfermé dans la solitude, il avait culpabilisé et s'était détesté d'avoir des pensées si malsaines. Et après tous ces efforts, après toute cette douleur qu'il avait affrontée seul, il réalisait que tout avait été vain et pire encore, qu'il s'agissait d'un incroyable gâchis.

Il frissonna en sentant la main de son frère s'apposer délicatement sur son épaule. Il redressa la tête et remarqua que Rin s'était accroupi pour le scruter avec tristesse.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, pour tout. Tu avais raison je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

Comprenant que son aîné allait se relever, Yukio réagit d'instinct et s'agrippa avec force au t-shirt de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci le dévisagea avec interrogation et laissa un hoquet de surprise lui échapper en sentant les lèvres de son cadet rejoindre les siennes avec empressement. Il voulut un instant demander une explication, un éclaircissement quant au brusque changement de comportement de son aimé mais s'abstint. Les bras qui s'accrochaient désespérément à lui, les lèvres ardentes et la langue affamée qui jouait désormais avec la sienne furent assez explicites. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement. Tous deux ayant effectivement rêvés des années durant de cet échange, ne voulaient rompre pour rien au monde ce moment divin. Yukio se colla fortement à son jumeau et tout en lui saisissant la nuque d'une main, passa l'autre dans la chevelure ébène à sa portée. A bout de souffle et à contrecœur ils durent tout de même se séparer.

Rin écarta légèrement son visage de celui de son cadet et lui caressa tendrement la joue alors qu'il voyait ses yeux océans plantés sur lui. Aucune paroles ne furent prononcées néanmoins ils se relancèrent dans le même temps et avec la même ardeur l'un contre l'autre. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avec impatience alors que Yukio renversait son frère en arrière. Il ôta habilement le manteau de son aîné et passa avec envie sa main sous le t-shirt gênant. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait se décrocher de sa poitrine en sentant la peau délicate de Rin sous ses doigts. Tandis qu'il prenait le dessus de leur échange buccal, il ne put empêcher un grognement de désir naître entre eux au contact du sexe tendu au possible contre sa cuisse.

- Je te veux Rin, je te veux depuis tellement longtemps.

- Alors pourquoi ? Souffla l'autre.

Le cadet qui s'était mis à embrasser voracement la nuque offerte redressa la tête avec incompréhension.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

Rin leva lentement la main droite et non sans lâcher les orbes bleus de son frère, joua avec quelques mèches sombres. Il sembla hésiter un instant, comme s'il ne voulait risquer de briser la relation qui paraissait se créer entre son jumeau et lui pour cependant finir par demander :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas venu me voir à l'hôpital ? Et pourquoi lorsque je suis rentré tu m'as fui ? Non, corrigea-t-il, pourquoi me fuis-tu depuis notre adolescence ? Moi je t'aime et je n'ai jamais voulu te quitter ne serait-ce qu'une minute alors qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre de ton attitude ?

Yukio, toujours contre lui, le dévisagea avec peine avant qu'il ne se décide à se redresser. Quittant le corps de son aimé, il s'assit sur le sol près de lui et l'observa en faire de même. Il voyait bien dans les yeux onyx qui lui faisaient face une pointe d'impatience et soupira avant de commencer à s'exprimer.

- Avant je pensais que malgré les sentiments que j'avais pour toi, nous pouvions vivre ensemble. Bien sûr c'était frustrant et bien que j'essaye d'instaurer une certaine distance avec toi tu ne me facilitais pas la tâche. Et puis il y a eu l'accident de l'an dernier.

Un léger blanc ponctua ses paroles alors que le souvenir de son aîné ensanglanté laissait ses lèvres s'étirer en une grimace.

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais y rester, chuchota-t-il comme si en parler pouvait de nouveau faire peser le danger fatal sur Rin. Il y avait tellement de sang, ça me semblait si irréel. Je suis parti parce que je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à vivre ça. En partant je voulais tout oublier, toi compris. Je voulais me détacher complètement de mes faiblesses.

- C'est toujours le cas ? Est-ce que demain nous repartirons chacun de notre côté ?

- Ne pose pas de question dont tu connais la réponse.

Rin qui avait retenu sa respiration d'appréhension poussa un léger soupir avant de se relever. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas devant l'œil interrogateur de son cadet et après quelques instants demanda un air faussement curieux peint sur le visage :

- Elle est par là ta chambre.

Yukio ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de scruter son aimé ôter son t-shirt avec lenteur. Il se leva finalement, le rejoignit en deux enjambées et après lui avoir saisi la main, l'attira à sa suite. Il ouvrit la deuxième porte à droite et lui laissa découvrir la chambre peu meublée. Rin n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour faire le tour de la pièce quasiment vide et ne perdit pas une seconde pour rejoindre le lit. Il s'assit nonchalamment sur le bord et observa son frère toujours posté sur le seuil de la porte. Il tomba finalement sur son regard soucieux et ne put empêcher son cœur de s'accélérer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son jumeau s'élever.

- Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne chose ?

- Oui, souffla l'aîné.

- Et qu'est-ce que nous dirons aux autres ?

- Je m'en moque.

Yukio laissa un bref silence naître entre eux alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure. S'il cédait aujourd'hui, tous les sacrifices de ces dernières années n'auraient servi à rien. S'il cédait aujourd'hui, alors sa vie changerait du tout au tout. Il savait que s'il couchait avec son frère il ne serait plus jamais le même et qu'il ne pourrait plus changer d'avis. S'il goûtait aujourd'hui au plaisir d'être près de lui, jamais plus il ne pourrait s'en passer.

- Je m'en moque, reprit l'aîné. Tant que tu es avec moi je me fous du regard des autres, je me fous de ce qu'ils diront. Je me fous aussi que tu sois mon frère, j'ai besoin de toi Yukio alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi une chance.

Ces quelques phrases eurent raison de toutes les interrogations et mises en garde qui tournaient dans l'esprit du cadet. Il s'approcha lentement sans lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde les yeux de son jumeau et déclara avec sérieux :

- Je ne te considère pas comme mon frère, depuis plusieurs années déjà je ne te considère plus comme mon frère.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis remarquant le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé releva la tête et dévisagea son aîné. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant la peine incommensurable qu'affichait le visage désormais pâle de son interlocuteur.

- Mais…mais c'est horrible ce que tu me dis, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Comment…comment tu peux me dire ça ? Bredouilla celui-ci.

Comprenant finalement que Rin avait mal interprété ses dires, Yukio se rapprocha encore un peu, murmura un « c'est plutôt ça qui est horrible » et scella ses lèvres à celles de l'autre dans un court échange. S'écartant aussi vite qu'il s'était approché, il plongea ensuite ses yeux dans ceux perdus de son vis-à-vis et s'expliqua donc :

- Je n'arrive pas à te voir comme un frère Rin. Je t'aime et je te désir, lorsque tu es prêt de moi j'ai envie de te faire mien et de ne plus jamais te laisser fréquenter d'autre personne que moi. Voilà pourquoi je te dis que l'on ne peut pas travailler ensemble et voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas venu te voir à l'hôpital. Mis à part bien sûr le fait que tu sois un sale égoïste qui a failli me laisser tout seul en crevant connement. Mais plus sérieusement, je suis sincère dans ce que je te dis. J'ai essayé de ne plus t'aimer, comme j'ai essayé de voir d'autre personne mais il n'y a rien à faire, pour moi il n'y a que toi. M'être éloigné de toi à été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire.

- Ça n'a rien d'horrible, chuchota l'autre.

- Qu'on le veuille ou non nous sommes frères.

- Que les autres le veuillent ou non nous nous aimons.

- Tu n'en démordras pas ?

- Jamais, je veux passer ma vie avec toi.

Yukio combla la distance les séparant encore et se stoppa ainsi juste devant son aîné. Il plaça ses mains sur le dessus de ses épaules et le repoussa en douceur sur le lit. Il monta à califourchon sur lui et haussa un sourcil en sentant de nouveau la bosse que formait le membre tendu de son frère. Il scruta le visage impatient de son frère et s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il sentit une tendre caresse sur sa joue. Il changea d'idée et se pencha pour sceller ses lèvres à celles de son frère avec envie. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde pour ouvrir la bouche et lancer sa langue à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Le baiser se fit premièrement lent, ils se redécouvraient en effet l'un l'autre avec émotion.

Rin passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux châtains de son cadet tandis que la seconde s'infiltrait avec timidité sous le t-shirt du garçon. Il caressa la peau douce et si ardemment désirée et laissa Yukio mener l'échange buccal tandis qu'il griffait délicatement le dos délicat. Il soupira une première fois en sentant les lèvres fines descendre dans son cou puis une seconde lorsque son cadet ôta avec sensualité leurs t-shirts. Celui-ci se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui et attaqua voracement son torse désormais nu.

Il lécha le ventre, mordilla les contours du nombril puis remonta lentement jusqu'à pouvoir suçoter les tétons rosées. Il se plut à écouter les soupirs de son aîné s'élever entre eux et lui infligea donc cette douce torture pendant plusieurs minutes. Le souffle chaud de Rin tout autant que sa respiration irrégulière échauffaient horriblement le cadet dont la main droite déboutonna avec adresse la braguette de son frère. Il relâcha les lèvres de son amant au moment précis où il se saisissait de son membre gonflé. Il sourit en entendant le gémissement de l'autre et se délecta du visage désormais rougi qui lui faisait face. Plus il augmentait le rythme établi sur le sexe, plus il voyait son frère se perdre dans le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Sa transpiration désormais luisante sur son front, ses yeux désireux, ses mains qui s'agrippaient avec force à son t-shirt, et surtout sa bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappaient des sons des plus érotiques, tout semblait pousser Yukio à bout.

- Je…Je vais…

Comprenant parfaitement la situation, le cadet n'eut à actionner que quelques coups de plus pour que l'autre jouisse dans sa main. Il ne rata pas le visage traversé de plaisir de son aimé qui semblait s'être totalement déconnecté du présent. Il observa quelques secondes le corps désormais tremblant de Rin avant de s'abaisser à son niveau et de sourire en remarquant l'air étourdit de celui-ci. Il lécha ses doigts souillés en attendant que l'autre ne reprenne part à la réalité et fut surprit lorsque la main de son frère vint retirer la sienne d'entre ses lèvres.

- Mets-les-moi.

Yukio déglutit devant le regard intense et pourtant brillant de son frère, et ne pensa même pas un instant à résister alors que l'aîné guidait ses doigts vers son intimité.

- Ton pantalon va gêner.

Rin sembla hésiter un instant, avant de finalement relâcher à contrecœur sa prise.

- Attends, continua l'autre.

Le démon écarquilla les yeux en voyant son amant s'éloigner et finit par se rallonger avec impatience alors qu'il l'entendait farfouiller dans un tiroir.

- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda-t-il avec irritation en le voyant revenir.

- J'ai été cherché un préservatif.

- Même dans ces moment-là tu penses à tout, souffla l'aîné avec déception.

Remarquant l'air de son frère, Yukio s'assit près de lui et demanda une explication. Voyant que Rin détournait le visage, il lui saisit le menton et le força à croiser son regard.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as dit ça ? Questionna-t-il avec circonspection.

C'est que…c'est que j'aurais aimé pouvoir te faire oublier ça, bredouilla l'autre désormais cramoisi.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua l'autre.

- Mais c'est clair pourtant ! Tu me rends dingue, lorsque tu me touches ou même me regarde, tu me fais perdre la tête. J'aimerais simplement que tu ressentes la même chose.

Le plus jeune afficha une mine surprise avant de laisser un tendre sourire étirer ses lèvres.

- Ce que tu peux être idiot des fois, souffla-t-il amoureusement.

- Ne m'insultes pas, je suis sérieux !

- Je suis fou de toi depuis une dizaine d'année Rin, et je t'assure que ce n'est pas près de changer donc ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le garçon ne répondit pas alors que les lèvres de son frère venaient rejoindre les siennes avec appétit. Il suréleva enfin son bassin pour permettre à l'autre de le dévêtir complètement et rougit en remarquant son cadet l'observer de nouveau.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu avais réussi à canaliser ton énergie et à faire disparaître ta queue de démon, énonça Yukio avec reproche.

L'aîné pencha la tête sur le côté avec incompréhension avant de réaliser qu'effectivement sa particularité poilue frétillait près de lui.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir mentit, souffla-t-il avec sincérité.

A sa grande surprise son frère sourit avant de caresser l'extrémité touffue de son membre supplémentaire.

- On dirait un chien qui fait la fête à son maître, s'amusa le cadet.

- Mais c'est ça.

Tout en disant ça, Rin n'avait pas lâché son frère des yeux, le dévisageant avec convoitise. Voulant reprendre là où ils s'étaient stoppés, il déshabilla à son tour son amant et se mordit la lèvre en délivrant le membre de celui-ci de sa prison de tissus. Il esquissa un geste dans le but de s'en saisir lorsqu'il se sentit repousser en arrière pour se faire de nouveau plaquer sur le lit. Il soupira en sentant les caresses que le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de prodiguer à la redécouverte de son corps et poussa un léger couinement lorsqu'il sentit finalement un premier doigt s'enfoncer en lui. Il ne ressentit rien de plaisant ni de désagréable jusqu'à ce que le second fasse son apparition.

- Ça va ? Demanda son cadet.

Refusant net de partager ses pensées, autrement dit sa certitude que jamais au grand jamais le membre de son jumeau pourrait rentrer en lui, il se contenta d'acquiescer faiblement.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça ? Reprit son Yukio avec sérieux.

L'aîné perçut facilement la mine de soulagement qui apparue sur le visage de l'autre lorsqu'il répondit que non et s'apprêtait à lui retourner la question au moment où il sentit la main de celui-ci rejoindre son sexe brûlant. Avide de sensation, il se cambra et souffla le prénom de son frère qui tout en actionnant son poignet dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, s'était mis à mordiller le creux de son cou. Il appela plus fort Yukio qui releva avec étonnement la tête et qui comprit en un regard la demande muette.

Rin le vit sourire avec douceur alors que son frère se redressait légèrement et venait l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il aurait souhaité que leur étreinte dure éternellement, qu'ils n'aient jamais à se séparer pour une raison comme pour une autre. Il n'y avait qu'en présence de son cadet qu'il se sentait complet et réellement serein et l'avoir ainsi contre lui le rendait heureux au possible.

Il se raidit à peine une demi-seconde lorsque le troisième et dernier doigt vint rejoindre les autres, et se perdit rapidement dans un concert de soupirs. Il aurait voulu rendre l'appareil à Yukio, le faire se sentir aussi bien que lui l'était toutefois la hâte qu'il sentait croître en lui ne laissa plus qu'une idée tourner dans son esprit.

- C'est bon, souffla-t-il fiévreux.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je te veux…maintenant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au cadet pour se décider. Il retira sa main de l'antre bouillant, qu'il nettoya brièvement d'un coup de langue, avant de se réinstaller entre les cuisses parfaites et alléchantes de son frère. Il lécha avidement le torse offert, remonta sur la clavicule et embrassa une nouvelle fois Rin tout en surélevant les jambes blanches de celui-ci sur ses reins. Il sentit l'une des mains de son aîné rejoindre sa chevelure et attendit que la seconde ne vienne s'agripper à son dos pour s'enfoncer avec douceur en lui. Ne voulant pas céder à son désir de le prendre rapidement, Yukio soufflait tant qu'il pouvait et tentait de canaliser son impatience.

Il se stoppa en sentant l'autre se crisper contre lui et ne perdit pas une seconde pour couvrir celui-ci de caresses et d'encouragements. Voyant que le garçon se détendait peu à peu, le cadet se mit à titiller doucement son sexe tendu et sourit en remarquant le léger déhanché que Rin avait adopté. Convaincu que le corps de son frère était désormais prêt à l'accepter, le plus jeune poussa sur ses jambes et s'enfonça autant qu'il put dans l'intimité de son frère.

- Si…serré, souffla-t-il contre l'oreille de celui-ci.

Il entendit un léger gloussement lui répondre, et prenant cela comme une autorisation, il débuta de lents va-et-vient. Bien que durant ses premiers mouvements seuls des grognements lui aient répondu, il eut bientôt la satisfaction d'entendre la voix de son frère résonner en gémissements tous plus excitants les uns que les autres. Il sentait la main toujours sur son dos le griffer à certains endroits, le cramponner à d'autres, complétant ainsi cette scène des plus sensuelles.

Il sentait le plaisir monter en lui à chaque coup de reins. En effet, les parois chaudes et humides qui semblaient littéralement aspirer son sexe en son frère le rendaient fou. Il savait son Rin au bord de la jouissance, il saisit ainsi son sexe et y appliqua le même rythme effréné, le faisant se libérer dans la dizaine de secondes suivantes. Yukio quant à lui ne put résister aux chairs qui se resserraient autour de son membre, aux tremblements du corps contre lui, comme à son nom prononcé par ce visage en pleine extase. Calant son visage dans le cou pâle de son frère, il se répandit donc pour la première fois en lui dans un concert de sensations et de gémissements. A bout de souffle, il prit à peine le temps de se retirer avant de s'affaler près de son amant qui l'observait avec béatitude.

- J'ai gagné, souffla celui-ci après quelques instants.

- Comment ça ?

Rin attendit de s'être confortablement installé contre son frère pour lancer :

- J'ai battu ton pragmatisme compulsif.

Yukio fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas la raison de cette déclaration pour finalement remarquer le préservatif toujours impeccablement empaqueté près d'eux. Il le repoussa d'une pichenette tout en soupirant.

- Idiot.

Il se contenta des baisers dont son aîné lui parsemait le torse en guise de pardon, avant de relever le menton de celui-ci pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Il avait l'impression que son cœur tambourinait dans son corps entier tellement le sentiment d'avoir enfin Rin près de lui le comblait.

- Tu ne regrettes pas alors ? Demanda-t-il après avoir rompu le baiser.

Il vit son frère le dévisager avec circonspection avant que celui-ci ne réponde :

- C'est toi l'idiot.

Yukio sourit devant l'expression faussement vexé du démon et l'attira alors à lui avec douceur. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, n'étant aucunement rassasié de ces lèvres divines et fut surprit lorsque l'autre le repoussa doucement. Il le dévisagea un instant avec incompréhension et resta perplexe devant l'air miséreux qu'affichait désormais son jumeau.

- Je veux retravailler avec toi.

- J'ai été mis à pied au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Oui mais je veux dire quand tu reprendras les missions.

- Je t'aime Rin…

Il remarqua le visage de son vis-à-vis s'éclairer à ces mots.

- …mais nous ne pouvons pas recommencer à travailler ensemble, termina-t-il dans une grimace.

Voyant la joie de son aîné retomber rapidement, et surtout remarquant la peine désormais de mise, il tenta de s'expliquer.

- Déjà qu'avant j'avais du mal à supporter notre proximité, maintenant qu'on a fait…ça, hésita-t-il, je ne pourrais plus penser à autre chose.

- Mais si l'on ne travaille pas ensemble on ne se verra presque jamais, geignit Rin.

- Dans le cas contraire on ne pourra pas remplir convenablement nos missions.

Le plus âgé sachant pertinemment que le travail importait grandement aux yeux de son cadet ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à accepter pareille torture aussi facilement, c'est ainsi qu'il se lança dans de grande réflexion sous l'œil intéressé de son frère. Rin, le regard lointain était appuyé sur son torse et faisait inconsciemment ballotter sa queue de démon sur le lit. Cette fois-ci Yukio le compara à un chat de maison, tranquillement allongé à attendre d'être nourrit et choyé. Voulant vérifier sa théorie, le plus jeune caressa tendrement le cou puis le haut du dos de son amant et s'amusa du soupir de contentement de celui-ci. Il aurait bien continué ses papouilles si son frère n'avait pas soudainement lancé un « je sais » victorieux.

- J'ai trouvé comment nous satisfaire tous les deux, annonça-t-il fièrement. Nous partons ensemble, comme avant, et ne couchons ensemble que lorsque nous avons réussi notre mission. Mais du coup il faudra faire plus de missions parce que sinon je ne vais pas tenir.

- Ça ne va pas, ça nous fera bâcler le travail.

- Allez Yukio, fais un effort, râla l'autre.

Un nouveau silence s'installa durant lequel tous deux songeaient à une solution convenable pour que Rin ne reprenne :

- Si tu me laisses t'accompagner de nouveau et qu'on réussit une mission sans bévue, alors je te ferais jouir.

- Ça ne change pas de ta première proposition.

- Oui mais là c'est un bonus, ce sera uniquement avec ma bouche.

Le plus âgé laissa un petit rire lui échapper en voyant le membre inférieur de son frère faire acte de présence.

- Je vois que cette idée te plaît, dit-il taquin.

- Idiot.

- Tu acceptes alors ?

- De toute façon si nous nous séparons le temps des missions, je serai tellement frustré que je ne pourrai pas me concentrer non plus alors autant que tu viennes avec moi. Au moins là je pourrais te surveiller.

Rin sourit de toutes ses dents en comprenant les paroles de son jumeau et l'embrassa goulûment en signe d'accord. Il le quitta néanmoins rapidement et descendit vivement dans le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna le cadet intrigué.

- Je te donne un avant-goût de tes bonus.

Yukio n'eut nullement le temps de rétorquer que son frère s'était déjà élancé sur sa proie.

Il n'avait jamais voulu parler à son jumeau de son amour inconditionnel pour lui. Il n'avait jamais sérieusement voulu que les choses se passent ainsi. Pour lui, son rôle d'exorciste avait toujours été plus important que le reste, néanmoins tant que Rin gardait sa détermination, tant que ses rires et ses coups de gueules étaient là, tant qu'il l'acceptait à bras ouverts comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui, il savait que jamais il ne regretterait la tournure des événements. Tant que Rin restait Rin, alors le monde continuerait de tourner.

Il s'endormit avec un sentiment de sérénité qu'il n'avait même jamais entraperçu. La chaleur du corps de son aimé contre le sien, les douces caresses de celui-ci sur son torse et surtout les déclarations murmurées au creux de son oreille lui firent oublier toutes ses inquiétudes. Rien d'autre ne comptait plus que la présence de son alter ego près de lui, et cela, il le savait, ne changerait jamais.

* * *

_Voilà pour ma première fic sur ce couple. J'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à la lire et à suivre ces trois chapitres. Dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, toute remarque est bonne à prendre!_


End file.
